


The Misha Mistake

by AlexBarton



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - The French Mistake, F/M, Fluff, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-19
Updated: 2014-03-19
Packaged: 2018-01-16 08:33:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1338895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexBarton/pseuds/AlexBarton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A oneshot based off the prompt from smartieem18 on Tumblr: Can you do one where y/n travels w/ Dean and Sam in The French Mistake and finds out that she's married to Misha and she can't accept it at first but falls in love with him? Fluff it up! :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Misha Mistake

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: First, I know Misha in "The French Mistake" is kind of a dick, but in this story I'm making him like the Misha we know and love in our world. Second, I am not implying ANYTHING about Misha or Vicky or their kids in this story. I am just filling a prompt. I love their family and I hope they are very happy.

Emily blinked. Sam and Dean were no longer with her. She was in a large house, surrounded by things that she knew she would never own. Dog toys littered the floor and pictures of her, two small children, and a dark-haired man with blue eyes were all over the walls. She took a few minutes to browse the house, gun out and ready just in case. From her exploring, she figured out that she was married to a man named Misha Collins and that they apparently had two children. Emily looked down at her toned stomach; she couldn't imagine being pregnant.

Taking a moment to gather her wits, she pulled out her phone only to find that she had no cell service here. She remembered seeing a laptop in one of the rooms, so she got it and Googled "Misha Collins". Several articles popped up. Apparently the two children were his with his first wife, Victoria, and they had split on good terms. That was a relief; she had never been pregnant. Her name was still Emily in this world, and she was married to Misha, who was an actor on a popular tv show. And wonder of wonders, two guys that looked like Sam and Dean acted with him as well, only here their names were Jared and Jensen.

 _Okay this is really freaky_ , she thought as she took a calming breath,  _But at least I have an idea of where Sam and Dean are._

Emily took another deep breath before deciding to pick up some of the toys and laundry laying around the house. About 30 minutes later, she heard the front door open, and instinctively she tensed. Misha rounded the corner, a smile breaking out across his face as soon as he saw her.

"Em! Hey baby how are you?" he asked while kissing her on the cheek.

"Oh! Um I'm fine!" she stammered, "How was your day Misha?"

He cocked an eyebrow at her. "My day was good. And 'Misha'? Why so formal?"

Emily laughed nervously. "I just…"

"Are you nervous because the kids are finally coming to our house instead of us meeting them somewhere?

Emily latched on to the excuse gratefully. "Yeah! I just want everything to go well."

Misha kissed her again. "It will be fine. They'll be here in about an hour, so I'm going to shower before I make dinner."

"Okay." Emily smiled brightly at him, hiding her worry.

As Misha's footsteps got softer as he walked up the stairs, Emily's gaze fell upon his phone which he had left on the counter. She clicked the unlock button, but there was a passcode. Sighing in frustration, she blacked-out the screen to see where his fingerprints had been. Thankfully, his prints hadn't been smudged off and she could make out what keys to press. As soon as she was in his phone, she looked up "Jensen Ackles" in the contact list. Dean answered on the third ring.

"Hello?" Dean's voice answered cautiously.

"Dean! It's Emily!"

"Emily! Where the hell are you?" he demanded.

"I'm at Misha's house. I'm married to him in this universe."

There was a pause, then, "What?"

Emily sighed. "I'm married to him... I don't know what to do! I don't even like the guy and I barely know him! How am I supposed to pull this off?"

Sam's voice suddenly filled the speaker. "Just pretend that it's Cas."

"WHAT?!" Emily scream-whispered.

Sam took a deep breath. "Look we know you have a thing for him. It's probably why you're married to uh, what's his name? Misha? Yeah Misha. Just be flirtatious."

Dean's voice replaced Sam's. "We are working on a way to get back, so just sit tight. We'll come find you when we're ready."

"Right. Okay. Oh shit, he's coming!" And with that, Emily hung up the call and placed the phone back on the counter. She was bending over to pick up what looked like a pair of women's track shorts when Misha walked in. She didn't see him, but she definitely felt him grabbing her hips and rubbing up against her. At that, her eye flew wide open, but she remembered Sam's advice, so she slowly rubbed back onto Misha. His appreciative groan made her smile.

"Like that Mish?"

He pulled her up and spun her around so that she was facing him. "Definitely. But we can't do this when West and Maison get here."

Emily pouted and Misha just laughed and poked her lip. Suddenly the doorbell rang.

"I guess the kids are early."

Misha walked over to the door to see Vicky holding West's hand and Maison on her hip. West broke free and ran straight towards Emily as Vicky handed Maison to Misha. Vicky kissed Misha on the cheek and waved at Emily before leaving.

"Hey Westy. How are you?"

The little boy just giggled and wrapped himself around Emily's legs.

Misha walked over with Maison and said, "Alright West. Let go of Emily. We have to make dinner now."

At that, West ran off to the kitchen and Misha handed Maison to Emily. He kissed her on the cheek before following his son. Emily rocked Maison in her arms and eventually made her way to the kitchen. She sat on one of the bar stools at the counter and watched Misha interacting with West. A sense of calm and domesticity settled upon her.

 _Is this really so bad?_  she wondered,  _He cares for his kids, he has a charity, and he actually seems like a great guy._

That night, after dinner, Emily, Misha, and the kids sat down to watch Disney movies. Emily sat so that her head was curled onto Misha's chest, and she could feel the tenderness with which he held her.

 _Nah,_  she thought,  _I could get used to this._

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So I hope that was fluffy enough! I'm so sorry for the wait, I've just been swamped with tests and papers.


End file.
